A Time to Mourn, A Time to Heal
by B R Cary
Summary: To everything there is a season. Bobby and Alex have both experienced their time of mourning, so now it is time for the healing to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**A Time to Mourn, A Time to Heal**

Bobby had no idea how long he stood in the middle of Times Square, but by the time he became aware of the growing cold he also noticed that night had fallen. Hailing a taxi, he headed home, if he could call his lonely apartment that. Once there, he was again overwhelmed by the silence and the forlorn feeling that just seemed to permeate the place. He couldn't recall exactly how long his apartment had felt that way, but he knew it has been for awhile now. And now he didn't even have the distraction that work usually provided, so the feeling had gotten even stronger.

Sighing deeply, Bobby walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, but nothing looked good so he shut the door once more and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He took off his jacket and threw it into the corner of the room, beyond caring where it landed. Only when he heard a crash did he bother to look up from where he had flopped down on the bed. Getting back up, he walked over to where his jacket had knocked over a box from the top of his dresser. As he bent over to pick up the contents of the box, he noticed a Polaroid photo. Turning it over, he saw his own face looking back at him, along with that of his partner. He remembered taking the photo during a case sometime during the first year or so of his and Eames' partnership. Now almost seven years later, he noticed how much younger he looked then and how much Eames looked pretty much the same then as now, almost as if time had stood still for her. But what struck him the most was the almost calm, contented look on his face, a feeling he most certainly did not have now. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that way. He wondered what had happened. Sure the last couple of years had been hard with Eames kidnapping and his mother battle with cancer and eventual passing, but most of his life had been almost as difficult. What had changed beyond that? Then suddenly it came to him and he sank down onto the bed. He was holding what had changed. Eames. That was what had changed. That was why he was feeling so lost and alone. Sure he had seen her everyday at work before his suspension, but how long had it been since he had felt the connection they had once shared. And, what's worse, none of it was her fault. She had tried to reach out to him, but he just kept pushing her away. Even now he was still doing it. She had tried to call him several times the past few weeks since the Chief of D's had benched him, but he had just ignored her calls.

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly he opened them again. Getting up, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

XXXXXXX

Alex was just getting ready to head to bed when her doorbell rang. Confused as to who could possibly be stopping by at 11:25 at night, she approached the door with caution. Looking through the peephole, she was beyond shocked to see Bobby standing there. She could not remember the last time he had graced her doorstep, but she knew that it had to be at least a year. She opened the door and was about to ask him how he could have the nerve to stop by so late especially since he had been ignoring her the past few week, but then she noticed the look on Bobby's face. He looked so lost and alone, much like a child who had lost his favorite toy that she lost all her anger. Instinctively she knew Bobby needed the same treatment she used with Nate or another one of her nieces and nephews when they had a nightmare or a bad day.

Reaching out, Alex pulled Bobby inside and then shut the door behind him. She guided him toward her spare room and once inside, she said softly, "There is a set of clothes in the dresser that you left in the SUV a few months back. Go ahead and change into them. I'll be right back." As Alex headed into the kitchen, she didn't bother to tell Bobby the reason she had not given the clothes back is that she had been sleeping in the t-shirt. It made her feel closer to her partner even though they had never been further apart.

Once in the kitchen, Alex warmed up a glass of milk as a million and one questions floated around in her head. After months of shutting her out, what was Bobby doing here now? Sighing, she knew she would not get the answers she wanted tonight, so she decided to concentrate on taking care of her partner. Despite how badly he had treated her, she still cared about him, no matter how hard she tried not to.

After the milk was warm, Alex headed back into the spare room. Bobby was lying down on the bed just staring off into space. Alex walked over and set the milk on the night stand. She then crossed back to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Bobby, who finally looked at her with a look of confusion written on his face. She just have him a warm smile and grabbed the blanket that the end of the bed. Covering him up, she told him softly, "Close your eyes." As Bobby complied, Alex began to sing softly a lullaby that she often sang to Nate whenever he visited her.

_Dark is the night  
Calm is the sea  
Soft blows the wind  
Through the evening trees  
Tired are the eyes  
That have seen all you've seen  
Just let your mind  
Start to dream_

_Puddles of rain  
Dry overnight  
Stars in the sky  
Twinkle in their eyes  
The curls on your head  
Your fingers and toes  
All need their rest  
For tomorrow_

As she sang, Alex slowly rubbed Bobby's back in small circles. Gradually Bobby's breathing evened out and when she was convinced he was asleep, she sang the last two lines of the lullaby, wishing she was brave enough to say them to her partner when he was awake and praying that even in his sleep Bobby would hear her and know that they were true.

_I will never leave you  
I am always here_

_I will never leave you  
I am always near_

XXXXXXX

Bobby woke up and it took a moment for his sleep-filled brain to focus. Once it did, he became aware that he was not at home. His blankets were not this soft nor did they have a soft floral scent. Then as he woke up a little more, he realized that his "pillow" was not a pillow at all. Praying he had not done something stupid, he opened his eyes fully only to see that Alex was the one propped up on the bed beside him, asleep, and he had been using her stomach as a pillow. Then it came back to him that he had come here after finding a picture of the two of them.

Bobby just looked at his sleeping partner for a moment and watched the moon that was shining in the window dance across her face. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. True, he had dated women that by the world's standards had been more superficially attractive, but Alex had a strength of character and depth of personality that only enhanced her outward appearance making her more striking the more you got to know her. Bobby had never known anyone like her and that intrigued him; she intrigued him. And every so often, he would allow himself to admit that he had fallen in love with her, though the only person he had actually verbalized that to was Lewis and only because he has been drunk at the time – a fact Lewis never let him forget.

Sighing, Bobby watched Alex for a moment more. He wanted to curl up next to her again and just for a little while forget that she wasn't his and most likely never would be. He was far too messed up to be with someone as together as she was. He should get up and go home. But then he remembered how it had felt when Alex had started to sing to him. It had taken all he had not to break down. No one had ever sung a lullaby to him before. Before his mother had started to really lose it, he remember her occasionally reading a bedtime story to him, but his father had not wanted "weak, pansy boys" so he had forbidden any sort of things he considered to be coddling and lullabies were listed under that category. However, it had not felt like coddling at all. It made him feel like he could totally relax and everything would be okay; that Alex was there and always would be. He wanted to hold on to that feeling for a little bit longer, so, despite the war going on in his head, Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex and one more drifted off to sleep.

**-TBC-**

_**Author's Note:**_ I wanted to explore the aftermath of Tates, but also to go back farther than that. Alex and Bobby have been distant with each other for awhile now, so I wanted to go into healing that rift.

The lullaby used is called "Solomon's Song". It's by Plumb and is off their new album, _Blink. _The entire CD are songs the lead singer wrote for and to her two little boys. I thought this song was extremely fitting, especially the line "tired are the eyes that have seen all you've seen" because we all know Bobby sees so much that not everyone else does. And the line about the curls is actually in the song. Another reason I couldn't resist using this song.

This is my actual first foray into writing for CI. I've dappled with my other stories I've posted or adapted ones I used for another show. Please let me know if I am getting the characters right. I am a stickler for characterization and truly want to get them correct. I really do want to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story. I have an idea where it is going to go (I tend to outline all my stories before I write them), but I have also been know to change thing up. I do read all suggestions that are sent to me and will give credit to any I use. But most importantly, PLEASE REVIEW!! I live for feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bobby woke once more, it was to a room filled with soft light. Looking at the clock, he could not believe it was 6:30 am and that he had slept through the night, only waking up once. He could not remember the last time he had slept more than a few hours a night. Usually his overactive mind kept him up awake. Glancing over at Alex, he saw she was still asleep. Bobby grinned at the adorable image she made all curled up with one arm under her head and the other resting on he bed beside her. Just looking at her brought a sense of peace, but he knew she would need to get up for work soon and he was not ready to talk about all that had happened between them.

Bobby slowly got slid out of bed, making a concentrated effort not to wake Alex. He grabbed his clothes and put on his shoes. Quietly, he made his way out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

As soon as Alex heard the front door close, she opened her eyes. She had woken a few moments before Bobby and was laying there enjoying the feeling of him being there. It was something she hadn't felt since she had woken up in the hospital after being attacked by Jo Gage and saw him there, sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She had felt so safe in that moment, knowing that he would not allow anything bad to happen to her. It was a feeling she hoped she was now returning to him. But somehow she sensed as she felt Bobby start to wake up that he would not be ready to talk about whatever was going on, so she faked being asleep. And with Bobby's leaving, so did the feeling of warmth his presence had brought with it.

Sighing deeply, Alex got up from the bed and stretched to remove all the kinks that her awkward sleeping position had given her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she just could not seem to make herself move after Bobby had succumbed to slumber himself. She just sat there rubbing his back and running her fingers through his graying curls, something she had always longed to do. Touching in their partnership seemed to be only allowed during undercover assignments and it had been forever since they had been required to engage in one. Her heart ached for the man who had never seemed to know true affection. Well, maybe he had when he was younger before his mom's illness started to grow progressively worse. Sometimes she felt a bit guilty for the happy, normal childhood she had experienced. She only wished Bobby could have had the same.

As Alex made her way into the bathroom, she dreaded the thought of another long day of paperwork. Ross had put her on desk duty, mainly due to the pressure of the Chief of D's to reprimand her for her part in the whole Tates' debacle. Ross told her he hadn't wanted to, but admitted that until they could get Bobby back, it was best to "play nice" – Ross' words, not hers. Alex personally thought the whole thing was stupid. If any other detective had done what Bobby had done, that detective would have most likely gotten a medal, but because it was Bobby, the Chief had decided to "make an example of him". _Stupid buddy boy system_, Alex thought. This was why she had told Bobby it was too late when that crazed psycho Leslie LeZard told her she would never make Captain. She was beyond about such things. She would much rather do her job and do it well than to rise in the ranks any further than where she was. Plus, if she could continue to do it along side someone like Robert Goren, then even better. She was currently where she wanted to be and where she intended to stay. Leave the captaincy and all the headaches that went with it to Ross and those like him.

After a shower and her first cup of coffee, Alex was a little more ready to face the day, but she found her thoughts drifting back once more to her partner. She wondered how he was spending his days. Bobby was not the type to sit around and watch crappy daytime television, so she had no idea how he was filling his time. She knew his department mandated psych evaluation had not happened yet, but beyond that, she was at a loss. She hoped he was at least spending some time over at Lewis' garage because she knew how much Bobby's goofy, but good-natured friend always seemed to manage to help lighten him up. Lewis was the one guy who made her wish her sister was not married so she could have fixed the two of them up. Not that she didn't like her brother-in-law, but there was just something about Lewis that caused her to have a soft spot for him in her heart. Maybe it was because he had been friends with Bobby for so long and that spoke volumes to the type of person Lewis was.

Walking out of her house, Alex found herself wishing that Bobby would call, but she knew that was a futile wish. Bobby had decided to hide behind the brick wall he had built around himself and no amount of prodding would make him come out until he was good and ready. In fact, she knew if she pushed him too hard he would never let her see behind the wall ever again. She didn't know what had prompted him to step out from around it the night before, but she was determined to be there for him, even if it had to be on his terms. That was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant keeping Bobby in her life.

XXXXXXX

The answer to how Bobby was spending his time was simple; he found himself wandering the city. This habit mainly started because he was determined to find Donny, but then he realized that was going to be a wasted effort. He knew so little about his nephew – if Donny was even truly his nephew - that determining where he would go would be almost impossible. Bobby didn't know what his nephew liked or disliked or where he would go to feel safe. Would he go to his mother's house? A friend's place? And what was to guarantee that Donny was even still in New York? Just because Frank had heard video game sounds in the background of Donny's call did not mean that Donny had been in the city. Arcades could be found in almost every city in the country. So with that quest unfulfilled, Bobby took to walking the city. One good thing had come of it was that he had begun to lose some of the weight he had put on while dealing with his mother's illness. But the downside was that he had way too much time to think. And today he had the added emotions of his night with Alex. He knew he needed to make things right with her, but he didn't know how to go about it. How did one apologize for not being there for the one person who had tried to stand by his side? He had no idea how to even start.

Bobby stood on one of the city's many bridges and looked out at the water, hoping the watery expanse in front of him would give him some of the answers he needed.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening, Alex was again getting ready for bed when a knock sounded at her door. Looking at the clock, she saw it was nearly eleven. With her heart pounding in hope that it was Bobby coming back, she tried to brace herself for the possibility that it wasn't him. Knowing her partner, it was unlikely that he would reach out to her for a second time in such a short period. But when she looked through the peephole, it was indeed her partner standing there, this time already dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Alex quickly opened the door. As soon as Bobby saw her, a sheepish smile flitted across his face, almost like he was asking for permission to be there. Alex reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She again locked the door behind him and led him to the spare room. In a mirror of the night before, she left him to get ready for bed while she warmed up some milk. Once back in the spare room, she sat next to Bobby and sang him into a deep sleep, falling asleep herself beside him. And when she woke in the morning, she found again found he had already left.

But, much to Alex's continued surprise, Bobby showed up again that night and then the next and the next one after that. Nothing was ever said, it was just understood that Bobby would come over and Alex would sing him to sleep. And though she never commented on it, Alex did begin to notice a change in Bobby, whether it be from the rest he was actually getting or from whatever he did during the day, but she could see he was starting to lose some weight (not that she had thought he looked bad to start with) and he had lost the weary, worn out look that has seemed to age him in recent months. He was starting to look like the same man she had been first partnered with all those years ago.

This pattern continued for two weeks. Alex would get up, go to work, come home, and wait for Bobby to show up. She would sing him to sleep and he would be gone before she woke up, and then the pattern would repeat itself. But then, one day, it all changed.

**-TBC-**

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter turned out differently than I had first intended it to. Alex decided to more introspective than I had originally planned and the chapter turned into more of a character piece. I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue, but I promise that is all about to change – just as the last line hints. (wink, wink)

I had to throw a comment in there about Bobby appearance change in the current seasons, but I personally think he is still adorable so it wasn't meant as a slam. I think it fits what the character has been going through and I wanted to make a mention of it in that perspective.

I also had to put a mention of Lewis in my story. Even though we haven't seen him all that much on the show, I LOVE his character. He always manages to bring a smile to my face. I like that his appearance always brings out the lighter side of Bobby. We need to see that side more. Plus, I am a sucker for the cute, slightly nerdy boys. (Chuck from _Chuck _comes to mind. And Hiro from _Heroes. _Yummy.)

If you are reading this story and liking it, please let me know. If you are reading it and hating it, please let me know that as well, but just be kind when telling me. In other words, **please review** and let me know what you think. And thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to your story alert list. That really made my day!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up, looked at the clock, and immediately burrowed back under the covers. It was 6:45 am and Bobby was once again gone. Just another typical day in a not-so-typical routine. Then she noticed something was different. She smelled coffee. Sitting up in bed, she checked her clock again. No, she had read it correctly. Her coffee pot was set to go off at 7:30 am, so she was confused as to why she was smelling coffee now. She hoped her machine wasn't broke. It had taken forever for her to find a machine that gave her the perfect cup of coffee. The machine she found was no longer being manufactured and she really didn't look forward to starting the search all over again.

Getting up, Alex grabbed her robe from where she had placed it on the chair beside the bed and, putting it on, made her way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted her caused her to stop in her tracks because she was not met with a broken coffee maker. Instead, she was greeted with the image of one Robert Goren standing at her stove making breakfast. _He stayed, _was her first thought. She could not believe that after two weeks of leaving every morning, Bobby was actually standing in her kitchen. Surely she had to be dreaming. Closing her eyes tightly, she reopened them and saw that Bobby was still there.

Bobby must have sensed Alex's presence and turned toward her. He smiled softly and spoke the first words Alex had heard from him in almost a month, "Good morning."

Alex almost laughed at the normalcy of Bobby's greeting. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts enough to respond, "Morning."

Turning back to the stove, Bobby said quietly, "Breakfast is almost ready if you want to grab a cup of coffee and sit down."

Looking around, Alex noticed a mug was sitting beside her coffee maker and that there were plates sitting on her counter. Almost in a trance, she moved to the counter, poured her coffee, and then went to sit down on one of her bar stools. A few moments later, Bobby brought over a pan and placed some delicious looking scrambled eggs on her plate. He put some on his plate as well. After he had returned the pan to the stove, he moved to sit across from her. They ate in silence for a moment, and then Bobby looked up at Alex. "I know you have to work today, but is there any way you can take a sick day?"

A look of confusion crossed Alex's face. "I'm sure I can, but why, might I ask?"

Bobby was silent for a moment and then said almost in a whisper, "Because I think we have a lot to talk about and not just about the last two weeks."

Alex looked at Bobby, trying to judge his sincerity. For the first time in a really long time, she noticed he did not have the troubled look that had seemed permanently etched on his face. She nodded slowly, and then got up from the table to grab her cell. She left a message for Ross telling him she would not be in that day. When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed Bobby had cleaned up the breakfast dishes. "It's all taken care of. I left a message for Ross letting him know that something came up and I was taking a personal day."

Without turning around from where he stood at the dishwasher, Bobby replied, "Thank you." After he put the last dish in, he finally turned back toward Alex. "It's supposed to actually be warm today so I thought it would be nice to get out of the city. That is, if it is all right with you."

"That sounds fine," Alex responded, not really caring where they went. She was just happy Bobby was finally willing to talk to her about anything. And noticing Bobby was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater, she added, "Give me a little bit to get ready."

"Take all the time you need."

Raising her eyebrow, Alex quipped, "Are you sure you want to give a woman that much license?" She was rewarded with the first true, full smile she had seen from Bobby in quite some time. Smiling in return, she left the room, determined not to make her partner wait to long. After a quick shower, she went to her room to get dressed. Taking a cue from Bobby, she dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans. Not sure what they would be doing, she made sure to add a pair of comfortable, but cute, shoes to complete the outfit. She then headed back down the stairs, making sure to grab a jacket just in case it was chilly wherever they were going.

As Alex reentered the kitchen, she spotted Bobby sitting at the table reading the paper. Suddenly, she was hit with the thought it was a sight she could get used to seeing, one she wanted to. She stayed there just enjoying the sight of her handsome partner engaged in such a domestic activity until Bobby, most likely sensing her presence again, looked over. Alex moved to go stand across from him as he stood up and laid the paper on the table. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I hope so," Bobby said quietly, but, from his tone, Alex got the impression that he wasn't taking about her getting ready to leave. Wondering what going on in her partner's mind, Alex followed him out of the house.

XXXXXXX

Bobby sat in the car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He fought the urge to turn and look at Alex, who was staring out the window. He still did not know what possessed him to stay that morning, but from the moment he had woken up, he knew he could not leave like he had been. He knew he and Alex had some issues they needed to work out and he was tired of running from them. It was time to man up and deal with things. If he didn't, he ran the risk of losing Alex, not only from their partnership, but from his life. And, for him, that was not an option.

A gentle sigh from Alex did cause Bobby to look over at her. It was so unusual to have her in the passenger's seat, but she had deferred to him when they had made their way to the SUV. It was just as well because he wanted where they were going to be a surprise. As he glanced over at her, he noticed how the autumn sun caught her blonde hair and, for a brief moment, he was mesmerized. When he had first realized he was falling in love with his partner, it surprised him. Alex was not the type of woman that usually attracted him. The women of his past were tall, usually with dark hair and exotic features. Caroline Barek would have been a closer match (not that anything had ever happened between them 

besides one, brief drink nor had he wanted it to). But there was just something about Alex that fascinated him. Maybe it was the juxtaposition of her small size against her no-nonsense approach to life. Her personality made her seem so much larger than she was. He was still startled from time to time when she stood next to him and he realized, compared to him, just how tiny she was.

Bobby didn't realize he was still staring until Alex turned and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He gave her a half-smile in return and then wondered how long it had been since he had actually felt like smiling. The past couple of weeks had given him a lot of time to think and he realized it was time to put the past where it belonged – in the past. He had done all he could for his mother, more than most would have if he believed Deakins, Lewis, and all the attendants at Carmel Ridge. And if Brady truly had been his biological father, did it really matter? The father figure whom he had grown up with was no great influence either. Then there was the situation with Frank. Frank, a man who had the potential to do great things with his life, but ended up throwing them all away for the temptation of the temporary, the call of the immediate high. Bobby had come to accept that Frank's choices were his own and the only person who could truly help Frank to get better was Frank. When he had been standing on the bridge looking at the water, Bobby had realized he was standing at a crossroads. He could choose to continue the way he was or he could choose another path. Bobby knew staying on the path he was currently walking down could easily and would most likely lead him to the place where both his father and brother ended up. As Declan Gage had said, he truly could have gone either way, but he had chosen before in his life to fight against the path of his father and brother, so why would he allow himself to go there now?

Suddenly, the silence in the car was broken by Alex asking, "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Alex looked at Bobby for a moment, and then replied softly, "Well, I once told you I was with you for the ride and that hasn't changed."

Bobby just shook his head, wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a partner and, more importantly, such a friend.

XXXXXXX

A little over an hour later, Bobby pulled in a fairly deserted parking lot. He reached over and gently shook Alex, who had fallen asleep. As she sat up, she seemed to notice the car had stopped. She looked around for a moment, and then exclaimed, "The beach? I thought you said you hated the beach?"

Bobby chuckled. He had forgotten Alex's knack of remembering everything he said, "Well, I only meant that I hate the beach when it's a crime scene. It ruins a perfectly good view." He paused for a moment. "We can go someplace else if you want"

"No, I like the beach. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Shrugging, Bobby answered, "I figured it was a nice, relaxing place to be able to talk."

"I like your way of thinking, Goren," Alex said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Can you write that down so I have proof you actually said that? I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them."

This caused Alex to laugh. Then she grew silent and looked at Bobby. "Man that felt good. I forgot that you can have a wicked sense of humor sometimes."

Bobby looked out the windshield for a moment, and then back at Alex. "Come on, let's get out of the car and stretch our legs."

Obviously confused at the change of subject, Alex undid her seat belt and got out of the SUV. Bobby followed suit. As Alex began to walk along the sidewalk next to the beach, Bobby fell in step beside her. He was glad it was a nice day and even more happy that not too many people seemed to be taking advantage of it. He wanted to be able to talk to Alex in peace. After q few minutes of silence, he said softly, "Alex, I know you think I changed the subject back there because I don't want to talk about what has been going on, but that actually was not the case. I just didn't want to talk about it in the car. I know I haven't really been myself lately – well, longer than that truthfully. I know when I told you to back off, you took it to heart. I'm sorry for that. I know you were only trying to help and to be a good friend. I am just so used to dealing with things on my own that I didn't know how to let you in . . . I still don't. But I am willing to try. I know things have become strained between us and that it's my fault entirely." When Alex tried to protest, he held up a hand to stop her. "You don't have to make any excuses for me or say that you had a part in it. What you said earlier was true. You have always been willing to be by my side through this ride. I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't reciprocate."

Alex stopped and looked at Bobby. He could see the tears in her eyes and felt guilt at being the one to have caused them. As she reached up to brush them away, she said, "Bobby, I know you said I didn't have a part in all of this, but I did. I shouldn't have backed off, even though you told me to. I should have, I don't know, done anything but just stand there and do nothing. "

Bobby stopped as well. "But, Alex, that is what I asked you to do."

"And since when have I ever done what you told me?" Alex asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Bobby laughed softly. He loved that his petite partner contained such a fiery personality. "I've missed this, too."

Alex sighed. "So, how do we get it back?"

"We start by being open with one another. I brought us here because it's neutral ground, a good place to start over. I am giving you free reign to ask me whatever you want and I promise to answer you. All I 

ask in return is that you promise me the same thing," Bobby said, bending down a little to look Alex in the eyes.

Looking up, Alex met Bobby's gaze and without any hesitation replied, "Deal." Suddenly, a wicked grin crossed her face. "Ooooh, Goren, you are in so much trouble."

Glancing up at the sky, Bobby said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

_**Author's Note:  
**_I was actually going to make this chapter longer by starting into what Bobby and Alex talk about, but then I decided to open the field up to you readers. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see them talk about, please let me know. And, as always, I would also LOVE to know what you think of this story, good or bad, so please review!!


End file.
